Banned in Bikini Bottom and Stanley S. SquarePants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Banned in Bikini Bottom"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Joe Murray |- |'Written by' |Joe Murray Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Stanley S. SquarePants"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Written by' |Mark O'Hare Eric Shaw |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Special Guest Voices' |Christopher Guest Lauren Tom Cree Summer |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Kent Osborne Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Banned in Bikini Bottom" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary, Fish #3 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Al, Fish #1 |- |'Mark Fite' |Fish #2 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Andrea Martin' |Miss Priss |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Stanley S. SquarePants" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Squidward Teenage Cousin |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs' Three Nephews |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Sanitation Engineer |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Little Boy Fish, Sandy's Cousin |- |'Christopher Guest' |Stanley S. SquarePants |- |'Lauren Tom' |Kuki |- |'Cree Summer' |Abby |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Assistant' |Antonio Canobbio |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Clancy Brown |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond Stephanie Erdel |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Mike Roth Sean Charmatz JG Quintel Dave Cunningham Thurop Van Orman Maureen Mascarina Clayton McKenzie Morrow Ted Seko Cosmo Segurson Marcelo Souza Kaz Janice Tolentino Eddie Trigueros Monica Tomova Kent Osborne Brad Vandergrift John Infantino |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Greg Nicholas Rick Damhrtsahdtyyuuer Sean Dempsey Russell Calabrese |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange Lazlo Breryetetatiryrety |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Raj Sererferateafer |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Clam Amgerekgelktjker |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Junest Bliss Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya Edward Greenblatt |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway Line Heriert Productions |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster Samson Nosretyuehgatery |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Marcy Dewey Susan Harris Santa Drteeitrykjty Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Chuck Klein |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek Setrewrtdk TRkrdkrdkrtd |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block Estantero Santinerreeyer |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans Kali Eve Jacobs C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink Alicia Parkinson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Chip Nereyrtedrtf |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Keith Dickens |- |'Sound Editors' |Patrick Neretyert Sarter Trertr Eric Freeman Ricer Adfkererkmer Greg Shorer Roy Braverman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Hoo Ha Nsrhtjrejrt Slinkman Drteterjyjyj Lumpus Madrerjgejrthcxvhgf |- |'Foley' |Dan Cubert |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Lumpus' Cabin"' |Written by Joe Murray Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Jeff Bennett, Andrea Martin |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Steve Marston Eban Schletter Extreme Music Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Cartoon Network Studios |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Brian A. Miller Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings Kent Osborne |- |'Special Thanks' |Nickelodeon Movies Lolee Aries John Powell |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network © 2007 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 5